The Big Day
by Snuffy5
Summary: The big day. Read it and find out WHICH big day i'm talking about! Please r/r!


The Big Day  
  
A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamill  
  
~*~  
  
Serena walked sadly home with her backpack slung over one shoulder. What   
a day; her friends, her parents, not even her boyfriend, Darien, had   
noticed. Was it so hard to remember? Today was Serena's birthday, and no   
on seemed to care or notice. She felt so unneeded and unwanted. If this  
was how depressed people felt, she could comply completely.  
  
She opened the door. Normally, she would run into the kitchen   
energetically and say hi to everyone enthusiastically. But right now,   
she wasn't in the mood. Being a superhero was hard, and the least her   
fellow scouts could do was at least say "happy birthday." Serena dropped  
her backpack by the door and slowly walked up to her room, ready to fall  
on her bed. As she opened it, her jaw dropped.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, and she meant EVERYONE. Ami, Raye, Mina,   
Lita, and even Darien were there inside her room. Confetti flew over the   
room and landed gracefully. All the girls ran up to her and gave her a  
hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Serena! Surprised?" Lita said, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Am I ever!" She said, catching the last piece of confetti in her hand.   
"I though you guys had forgotten!"  
  
"How could we forget, meatball head?" Darien said playfully. This was his  
way of insulting her lovingly. It didn't bug her much. In fact, she   
sometimes liked it.  
  
Serena's eyes wandered through the room, and dropped on a huge pile of   
presents. Presents? COOL! They were the best friends a girl could have.   
She darted toward the pile and let her vision fall over the gold, blue,  
red, and green wrapping. That's four. Four? Weren't there 5 people here?   
She shrugged. It was the thought that counted, right? Serena picked up   
the green one. This was obviously from Lita, green being her favorite   
color. She sat down on her bed and tore the wrapping off. Her eyes grew  
wide.  
  
Sitting in her lap was a huge plate of cookies!  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Serena said, clapping her hands happily. She LOVED cookies!  
And Lita made the best kind; with little bits of chocolate grounded   
finely in to cream. Serena adored Lita's cooking. Shoving on into her   
mouth, she smiled.  
  
"Fanks Wita!" She said, a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Lita grinned. "Only the best for one of my best friends! Happy Birthday   
Serena." She walked over to the counter for her, and she took off the  
red present and handed it to her. "This one's from Raye." She said.  
  
Serena picked it up and shook it. Something made a soft clinging noise.   
It was very elegant. She carefully unwrapped it, in fear of breaking it.  
It did, after all, sound very delicate. Inside the wrapper was a brown   
box. Opening it carefully, she pulled out a set of very pretty wind   
chimes. Her eyes widened.  
  
"WOW, Raye! They are SO pretty!" She said gorgeously. Raye grinned.  
  
"Yeah," Raye said, walking up to it and pointing to the chimes. "Those   
are made of real silver.  
  
Serena stared in awe. "Cool! I love 'em!" She ran over to her window and   
automatically hung them up on the top of the window. She smiled brightly   
as a light zephyr ran through them, letting them clink gently.  
  
Walking back to her desk, she picked up the gold wrapped one: definitely   
Mina. She loved all shades of yellow. She tore the wrapping off.   
Underneath it was a soft, fuzzy, cuddly, stuffed bunny. Serena cooed   
loudly.  
  
"Oooohh… It's ADORABLE, Mina!" Mina knew that her favorite animal was the  
rabbit; giving the fact that her wallpaper had hundreds of little hopping  
rabbits, her bed was covered with them, and she even had a trademark   
bunny sticker that she liked to put on her mail.  
  
Serena held the rabbit close to her chest. It was so soft! This had to be  
the best day of her life.  
  
One left; Ami. Knowing her, she thought as she picked up the heavy blue   
parcel, it was bound to be some kind of math equation book. But hey, it   
was from her friend. As she unwrapped it, her eyes nearly popped out of   
her head. It was heavy, and it was a book. But it was the best book she  
had ever seen!  
  
"The Trilogy of Sailor V" was written across the top in big silver, loopy  
letters. Serena let out a happy squeal. "WOW, Ami! That's the coolest   
book I've ever seen! Thanks a bunch!" She saw Mina blush a little.  
  
"That's nothing compared to the next present you're going to get,   
Serena!" Ami said, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Another present? Wait a minute. She had gotten one from Ami, Raye, Lita,  
and Mina. The only one left was…  
  
...Darien...  
  
Serena saw him walk toward her slowly, pulling out a tiny box, he knelt  
down in front of her. Serena's heart hammered wildly. What was this?  
  
"Serena," he began, "you have been a great friend and a wonderful   
girlfriend. We've been together a long time, and I think this is the   
right place and time. Serena," he said, opened the velvet black box.   
Inside was a tiny ring with a small diamond placed on the top. Serena   
stopped cold.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He said, looking up at her with his gorgeous   
cerulean eyes.  
  
Serena suddenly snapped. She had to act savvy. "Give me one good reason   
not to!" She said playfully, poking him in the chest."  
  
He grinned. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"That's a yes." Serena smiled prettily, and she saw Darien lean toward   
her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, as Darien bent toward her and kissed her softly   
on the lips, mouth open. Slowly, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Serena had no idea he was such a good kisser! They had kissed a few times before, but they've never done a frenchie! Serena's heart was beating wildly.  
  
Serena didn't want this kiss to stop. She wished it would just go on   
forever. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that Darien knew exactly what   
to do.  
  
  
~*~  



End file.
